1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening mechanism and fastening technique and, in particular, to a fastening mechanism using a bolt to screw in an integrally formed bolster so as to expand the latter and fasten an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fastening device purchasable on the market is generally made of metals like iron, steel, zinc, etc. It is usually composed of several components for fastening, such as a bolt and nut combination with accessories like a washer or even a spring washer, which serves to keep the engaging force tighter when the bolt is screwed into a compression ring or the object body so as to avoid accidental loosening of the fastening mechanism. On the other hand, such a fastening device is very likely to deform when an excessive fastening force is applied.
For such a defect noticeable in the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The present invention provides a fastening mechanism which is easily and rapidly operable with better stability sufficient to overcome the traditional problems of inconvenient assembly and/or detachment and an unsatisfactory fastening effect.